The Great Food Truck Race
, the show's host.]] The Great Food Truck race is a reality game show on Food Network and hosted by Tyler Florence. The show first aired in 2010, and was renewed for a second season and the following year, Season 4 was produced. Food Network, the show's channel, has plans to renew for a fifth season. Overview In the show, 7 food truck teams (8 in the second, third, and fourth) from the United States come to a meeting point in California where Tyler is. Florence will give each truck team various amounts of seed money. The trucks will drive to local supermarkets and buy ingredients for their food. Once they finish buying food, they move out to the city Tyler Florence tells them. The teams will find locations and try to attract people to buy their food. This happens during the weekend- On Monday, Tyler meets the teams at a designated spot and reads the truck scores from a ledger. The team that has made the least quanity of money is kicked off of the show, or "going home". Tyler then announces the next location and the trucks head to that place. The same things happen repetitively until there are two trucks left on the far east coast. The trucks will do abnormal challenges and face extra problems, and the winner recieves $50,000 ($100,000 in Season 2 and $50,000 and their truck in Season 3). Truck Stops and Speed Bumps are also given to the contestants. Season 1 main article: Season 1 These are the trucks featured in Season 1. *Nana Queens- This truck team from season one sells banana pudding and wings. They are from Culver City, CA. They encountered a propane problem, leading them to missing a whole day of sales and costing them $300. They were eliminated in week one with a total of $440. *Rajun Cajun- This truck from Lafayette, LA sells Cajun food- (weirdly enough). They lost the challenge for immunity in week two and failed to promote themselves, ultimately resulting in elimination. *Crepes Bonaparte- This truck from Fullerton, CA serves Parisian-style crepes. They were defeated my Grill 'em' All in the truck stop. They made a bad choice on their location and were eliminated in week three. *Austin Daily Press- From Austin, TX, this team serves grilled sandwiches wrapped in newspaper. In week 3, they set up on a little league and donated 15% of their profits. They were eliminated in week four in New Orleans, LA. *Spencer on the Go- This San Francisco team serves French cuisine. They liked to set up a folding table outside their truck forr customers to eat at. They were eliminated in week 5 in Jonesborough, TN, losing to Grill Em' All by only $37. *Nom Nom Truck- Never falling under first place before the finale, this team serves Viatemese sandwiches and tacos. They made it to the finale in week 6 but were defeated by Grill Em' All. *Grill 'Em All- This team sells burgers and grilled cheese. Their truck shirts say "Death To False Burgers" as a joke. They won in season 1 in New York, NY and won the grand prize of $50,000. Category:Trucks Category:Locations Category:Truck Stops Category:Speed Bumps